


Surprise

by its_l3na



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: AkaBoku - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_l3na/pseuds/its_l3na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi had spare time so he decided to visit his boyfriends university to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourweeaboobs - Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yourweeaboobs+-+Tumblr).



Akaashi was nervously fiddling with his fingers, he noticed the person next to him was staring at his hands. He immediately held his hands quiet and stared outside, feeling nervous and excited.

“Nervous?”, the woman asked.

“Yeah”, he replied shortly. “I’m going to see somebody to surprise them.”

“I hope they like the surprise”, she smiled as she stood up and got off the bus. He kept looking at her until she was out of his eyesight.

‘Eight stops to go’, he tought. Again, he started fiddling with his fingers, it was a habit he had and he tried to stop doing it, but it didn’t work. He watched as people stepped off and on the bus, which meaned he got closer and closer to Bokuto’s university. He stood up when he saw that he got to his stop, he ignored everybody around him and quickly walked off the bus. He looked at the signs in the street to bring him to the university. After 10 minutes, he finally found the building. Now, he only had to find Bokuto which would be an adventure on its own, also because the university was so big he felt like a midget.

He greeted the person at the front desk, asking where he could find Bokuto. She gave him his room number, that was the only thing. Floor 3, room 364. He decided to take the stairs, passing students he didn’t know. Some gave him weird looks and some smiled politely. Akaashi was slightly out of breath when he reached the floor. Ofcourse, it was a big corridor, so he walked until he reached room 364. He knocked on the door, being anxious as hell. The door opened but it wasn’t the taller, excited guy he was supposed to see, it must’ve been his roommate.

“Where can I help you with?”, he asked. The guy was shorter than Akaashi himself, but was very intimidating.

“I-I’m searching for Bokuto-san”, he stuttered.

“Oh, that loud, excited owl?”, he laughed. “He went to the cafeteria.”

“Thank you.”

“Wait, you must be Akaashi?”

“Yeah, how do you know me?”

“What do you think? Bokuto keeps talking about you, how amazing and nice you are.”

When he said that, Akaashi blushed deeply and smiled like an idiot. The guy nodded and said: “Go find him.”

“I will”, he replied, jogging downstairs. He was too afraid and anxious to stop someone and ask where the cafeteria was. Well, he didn’t need to find the room when he heard people scream from behind him. They screamed and grunted as they’re being pushed aside. He had no time to prepare himself, he got lifted up by a pair of muscular arms and then somebody screaming his name. Ofcourse, he immediately knew who it was and to who those arms belonged to.

“Bokuto-san!”, he smiled. The taller boy putted Akaashi down on the ground, slinging his arms around him and mumbling his name. “Surprise!”

“This is the best surprise ever!”

People shot them weird and annoyed looks, they all knew Bokuto but who was the person he was hugging? Anyway, Akaashi didn’t mind, he was holding his boyfriend in his arms. Those trusted arms and Bokuto’s smell he never forgets. He smelled warm, kinda like autumn-warm.

“I had some spare time, so I thought it was the perfect opportunity to visit.”

“Akaashi!”, Bokuto exclaimed louder, hugging the smaller boy harder. He finally let go, a smiled was plastered on his face. He grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to his room, again, getting looks from his fellow student.

“Who’s that?”, he overheard people talking.

“Probably Bokuto-kun’s boyfriend or something.”

“Isn’t that the guy he never shuts up about? What was his name?”

“Akaashi, I think? The dude from Fukurodani.”

“Yeah, that’s him probably.”

Akaashi stared at them and they stared back, making them realise they had no reason to say that. Yes, he was Bokuto’s boyfriend and he’s from Fukurodani, but still.  
He was embarrassed, what did Bokuto say about him? More importantly, was there anyone who could keep him in control? Was there a calm person like Akaashi? His roommate was intimidating but also seemed like a relaxed, layed back person. Bokuto legit kicked the door open, dragging Akaashi inside. His roommate looked up, it seemed like he was taking a nap but that didn’t last long.

“Mhm”, the guy groaned, rolling on his other side.

“Yo, Bokuto!”, somebody else stormed in the room. Akaashi turned around quickly, knowing to who that voice belonged to. “Akaashi!”

“Kuroo-san”, he smiled softly. Kuroo embraced the smaller boy, patting on his back.

“It’s been a while!”

“Yeah.”

“Can you guys fuck off and reunite somewhere else?”, a sleepy voice said.

“Sorry Ayato”, Bokuto laughed, closing the door.

“You can come to my room, I’m sure Itaru won’t mind”, Kuroo suggested. They followed Kuroo to his room, floor 3, room 348. He knocked, waited for a respond and then opened the door. A brown haired boy turned around, raising an eyebrow. Akaashi just said nothing and stood there, he wasn’t the best person when it came to meeting new people.

“Itaru, you already know Bokuto but this is Akaashi”, Kuroo introduced him.

“Hi”, Akaashi said softly.

“Hello”, was the respond he got.

“Are you okay if we talk a bit here?”

“It’s fine, I don’t have anything special to do.”

“Don’t you have practice in a bit?”

“Crap!”, Itaru stood up. “Thanks for reminding me!”

“You always forget”, Kuroo chuckled, throwing his roommate his sportsbag. The boy quickly gathered his stuff, thanking Kuroo, waving and left the room.

“He’s a mess”, Bokuto commented.

“We both are, but we always remind eachother about stuff.”

“So, Akaashi! How’s everything in Fukurodani!?”, Bokuto cheered, falling down on Kuroo’s bed.

“Fine, I guess? We have some interesting first-years.”

“Tell me about them!”

“We have Kaito, he’s 191 centimeters. There’s Shouta, the new libero, 170 centimeters. Yoshiro, 179 centimeters. Kazuki, 186 centimeters and Takehiko, 180 centimeters.”

“That are a lot of people”, Kuroo looked up.

“Yeah, the team last year were mostly third-years. I guess they saw us play at the nationals?”

“Akaashi! That’s amazing! Make sure to go to the nationals again this year! Hey hey hey!”

“We”ll try our best Bokuto-san.”

“How’s Nekoma doing?”, Kuroo asked.

“Pretty good I think, we’ve had practice matches against eachother. Kenma is still quiet and Yamamoto is a good captain.”

“You better won those matches!”, Bokuto shouted.

“We did mostly, Nekoma is still a good team.”

“Ha! Get wrecked Kuroo!”

“Shut up, you owl!”

“Fight me! You cat!”

“Guys”, Akaashi sighed. “But, Kuroo-san, Kenma-san is doing well.”

“Good”, Kuroo smiled.

“Akaashi~”, Bokuto whined, opening his arms. Akaashi smiled, falling down on his boyfriend. They gave eachother a small pecks on eachothers lips.

“For that go to your own room!”, Kuroo stared at them.

“But Ayato is taking a nap and he’ll murder me if I wake him up again.”

“I’ll be leaving then”, he said. “I don’t want to be the third-weel.”

“Aw bro!”

“I’ll be back”, Kuroo closed the door. Bokuto immediately turned to Akaashi, attacking him with kisses and started tickling him.

“No! No! Not fair!”, Akaashi laughed, which was rare. “No!”

“Take this!”, Bokuto kept tickling. It wasn’t fair in Akaashi’s eyes, he was super ticklish and Bokuto was pretty much immortal to it. Also, the excited owl loved it when his boyfriend laughed, he finds it extremely cute.

“Stop~~!”, he whined, having tears in his eyes. Bokuto stopped and gave him a peck on his lips.

“Thank you for visiting Keiji”, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

“No problem Kōtarō”, Akaashi replied, getting comfortable in his boyfriend’s hug.


End file.
